Extrañando al enemigo
by Priss
Summary: Historia acerca de Ogremon. Oneshot. A veces nuestros enemigos pueden resultar ser nuestros mejores... amigos?.


. **EXTRAÑANDO AL ENEMIGO ****.**

Por: **Priss**

* * *

_A veces, los enemigos pueden llegar a ser nuestros más grandes...amigos._

* * *

Desde hace tiempo...desde hace ya mucho tiempo que mi rival dejo este mundo.

¿A quién engaño?. Solo a mi mismo; eso fue hace solo unos días, pero su ausencia parece ser más larga de lo que es.

O, ¿Es que acaso soy yo el que siente como si hubiese sido así?.

Lo peor, es que aun no terminamos nuestra pelea; yo creí que esta sería eterna, pero sin él...

¿Cómo terminar nuestra lucha si el no esta aquí?.

Al principio de todo... Si esto hubiese sido al comienzo, entonces las cosas serían diferentes; yo me hubiese autoproclamado el vencedor, a pesar de que el no murió en mis manos. Que hubiera importado!!, lo único realmente importante, es que el ya no esta aquí y yo si....por ahora.

Quizás lo que hago, al final, resultará ser lo mismo que el trataba de lograr. Quizás también al finalizar este infierno yo muera por la misma razón que el.

Que se yo, esto es muy confuso. De un tiempo acá mis objetivos han cambiado, su muerte me hizo ver varias cosas de las que antes no me había percatado.

Lo más importante en mi vida siempre fue derrotarlo; yo vivía para hacerlo pedazos y demostrarme a mi mismo que era mucho mejor que él.

Y ahora que ya no esta aquí...me he dado cuenta de que no importa si muero o no; ya no hay razones para existir. Bueno si, hay una...pero no estoy seguro de poder lograr mi objetivo.

Aaaahhhhh... pensar que las palabras de esa niña, en parte, se volvieron realidad.

"Si uno de ustedes dos muere, entonces ¿Qué harán?", "¿Qué caso tiene que peleen sin recordar la razón?"..."y, después de que uno gané, ¿Qué hará el otro?".

¡¡Maldición!!, todas esas palabras eran y son demasiado confusas...pero en parte, son la triste realidad.

Si bien no lo vencí, el ha desaparecido, y lo que cuenta es que no se encuentra aquí para continuar con la pelea que dejamos pendiente.

Que ironía!!, eso suena como si lo extrañara; quizá eso es. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su "compañía", que ahora me siento realmente solo.

¿Qué no lo estoy?, Aaahhh....los que me acompañan ahora son un desastre.

Meramon; el calor extremo que provoca me desquicia. Sin mencionar a Frigimon que es todo lo contrario al horno andante...caminar a lado de esos dos digimon, me vuelve loco.

Por si fuera poco están esos renacuajos: Otamamon y Gekomon.

Y me olvidaba de los humanos. El chiquillo se ve débil, pero también parece tener agallas. Y la niña...la niña; ella es...es bonita y tiene una forma de ser que me tranquiliza. Ella es la que me convenció de hacer este "viaje" con ellos; es algo tierna y ...Maldita sea, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?. Es una chiquilla quejumbrosa y molesta.

Aunque es la única persona que me ha dado atenciones; ha sido considerada con migo y todo eso sumado a que quiero que el vuelva a nacer, es lo que me hace mantener esta loca decisión.

¿Y si muero?, ¿Y si no logro mi objetivo?. De ser así entonces no habría tenido ningún caso todo el esfuerzo.

¡¡Y que!!!...sin importar el resultado, sin importar si lo logro o no. Y, aunque me cueste decirlo, ya sea muera o no...yo lo intentaré. Al menos eso es mejor a no hacer absolutamente nada.

Con tal de que todo regrese a ser como era antes; para que los Darkmaster sean destruidos y para que tu vuelvas a la vida, compañero.

Ni yo mismo me reconozco...

Quien diría que soy el mismo digimon que seguía ordenes de Devimon; que se "fusionó" con el y que además causo un alboroto en la ciudad del inicio; misma a donde quiero llegar y hacer que vuelva a la normalidad...por el.

También cause destrozos en el mundo de esos niños. Y ahora estoy de su lado. Esto si que fue todo un cambio.

Pero, ¿Que fue lo que me hizo cambiar?. Los Darkmasters??, ¿el deseo de vencerlo?, la desesperación de haber sido derrotado en varias ocasiones?. Quizás el hecho de que él alcanzo el nivel mega y yo no,; no soportar que fue asesinado por alguien que no fui yo.

O, ¿Qué extraño su presencia y nuestras peleas?.

¿Qué demonios fue lo que me hizo cambiar?, ¿Qué?.

Quizás no cambie..siempre fui así, pero ocultaba mi verdadero yo.

Aaaaaa....la razón ya no tiene importancia; por ahora solo debo concentrarme en reunir a todos los digimon que se oponen a los Darkmaster.

Si la suerte esta de nuestro lado; podríamos vencerlos, la ciudad del inicio volvería a la normalidad y así el...Leomon, volverá a nacer.

Y cuando se presente la oportunidad, tu y yo terminaremos nuestra eterna pelea.

Aunque lo que más me gustaría al volver a verlo sería...decirle que realmente lo extraño...por que solo el puede entender lo que estoy sintiendo, y también por que nadie más que el, es realmente digno de pelear con migo, claro.

Daré lo mejor de mi; con ayuda de los elegidos, derrotaremos a los Darkmaster.

Y todo esto...lo hago por ti..."_**amigo mío".**_

**. Fin .**

* * *

De un tiempo acá, he estado haciendo fanfiction de extensión corta, pero me gustan más así.

Dedicado a mi digimon favorito: **Ogremon**.

Y como no iba a ser mi preferido, si me llego al corazón en el capitulo de "Saberleomon".

Demostró que el también es capaz de llorar y por ello me hizo... llorar a mi también.

No hay digimon más tierno y admirable que el.

* * *


End file.
